Metal-to-metal seals are deployed in various locations within automotive systems, typically for internal seals in parts of the system where there is some tolerance of imperfection, that is, where the seal may still perform its required function despite being less than 100% effective.
For example, the oil connections in the low end of an engine which are internal to the engine may still function effectively where seals are less than perfect, because oil escaping through these seals will drain back to the oil sump. The oil can safely drain back to the oil sump without exiting the engine. Therefore there is no detrimental effect on the perceived quality of the engine which will continue to run, but the fuel consumption of the engine will increase and the pumping requirements will also increase. It therefore remains the aim to improve or maximize the efficiency of sealing throughout the engine.
When a metal-to-metal seal starts to leak, it can result in a jet of oil spraying from the leak point. If the conduit containing the seal is a high pressure conduit, then the oil may be at high pressure or pressurized. This oil can cause damage to adjacent seals, particularly those formed from room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) silicone rubber.
It is against this background that the present invention has arisen.